The Prince and Princess of Uranus, Neptune
by haruanto
Summary: The story of Haruka and Michiru from their first meeting
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic, I've posted my own language to Italian, I have now translated in English to offer it. Forgive the mistakes, look for your comments. **

**Declaration:I do not have the rights to SailorMoon by Naoko Takeuchi that are. **

The Prince and Princess of Uranus, Neptune.

Chapters 1.

He could feel the power of the engine roaring under him, the wheels slipped on the asphalt smooth, "you can not cage the wind" - he thought - he turned his wrist by pushing on the handlebar throttle and the bike shot with a diamond even faster, pulling almost to the memories came crowding in his mind, two green eyes, a sweet smile and those strong arms that lifted and put in front of him astride the saddle of the bike, "So really take me daddy!" cried a little girl beaming, "Only a small turn Ruka-chan! If he finds out his mother is in trouble." He was only 6 years old Haruka and that was the last memory he had of his father, he was handsome, athletic, a charming man and he loved the speed, a passion that many years later, she shared. The same evening his parents were involved in a terrible accident while returning from a party, Haruka was home with the nanny, both died instantly. Then there were only bad memories, dark years of college, his parents had given up custody, and appointed a legal guardian and sending Haruka in an elite boarding school. It was one of the smallest, when he arrived there were celebrations for her, just a bunch of older kids and the bullies who made fun of, but Haruka was strong, his dad always told him and she decided that she would cry, would not have won to date, and is defended even when there were others who attacked her. The nuns always reproached because he acted like a tomboy and when separated from other children while they were fighting began to whine that they had no fault, that she had attacked them, then was placed in detention or turned their hands slapped "Tenou Haruka will never change! " burst out the mother superior after yet another wand, but she was crying and looked at her with eyes of defiance, she had promised herself on the grave of her, she would never cry in life, that day of the funeral had exhausted His tears would no longer be dropped from his face, ever.  
>There was one nun who was kind to her, was little more than a little girl, a novice, when Haruka was locked in her room as punishment, always knocking on his door, he sat on the bed beside her and stroke her gently hair, always said with a smile, "And now my little Ruka, you will never change it? D 'on the other hand you can not cage the wind, is your nature is not that Ruka-chan?".<br>"You can not cage the wind" - he repeated in his head - after affontato a curve with the throttle open was struck by light at the tunnel exit, the sun was rising over the sea, was a show incatentevole, decreased speed anddecided to enjoy that moment of peace, raised his visor and let the cool air of the morning would cause a chill on the skin. "You can not cage the wind" - thought for the last time.  
>He stopped the bike in the school parking lot, still almost deserted at that hour of the morning, did not much confusion Haruka and then ultimately could not sleep, was plagued by these nightmares, the catastrophe, the end of the world and then a young woman fromaquamarine hair praying in front of her, "The end of the world is near, the warrior of the wind must wake up! Or all will be lost." He shook his head, taking off his helmet away from that vision that tormented her days in her thoughts, blond tufts down wildly on his face, his morning bike ride seemed to have given a little 'relaxation but was sure it would not last long. Then he took off his leather jacket and put it back in the saddle replacing it with the purple jacket of her school uniform, male version of course.<br>Haruka was aware of his charm, he walked the hallways of the school girls of all eyes were upon her, he knew he was mistaken for a man, even from his fans when he ran on the racing was his dream, he wanted to drive a Formula 1 to win the Grand Prix of Japan, was just 17 years and have competed successfully in the lower divisions, guadagnadosi the popularity of the media and crowds of adoring teenagers. Many did not know it was a woman, dressed in male attire, had short hair, was tall and slender with a physical tight muscles. His face was so special, almost angelic, with emerald green eyes and a proud look a bit 'cold dark and handsome he was doing his crazy fans. But when they discovered her true gender, they were still fascinating, you know the ambiguity often tickles the fancy of women. Even at school it was, had always been very successful with girls and this amused her very much, she liked to flirt using magnetic eyes as a weapon of seduction to which none seemed able to resist. At school she was good in almost all sports, ran very strong in athletics and had often beaten even males who obviously consumed with envy when it came to her, was not very popular among the male population, some admired for his talent with the engines but the most looked at with suspicion and contempt. He took his place in the classroom, looking out the window with a sigh, "Another Day" - he thought - quanao was distracted by the clamor of his companions, there was a strange excitement in the air, had heard from someone who was a new student, a very pretty girl, a famous musician seemed. "Stupid gossip" - Haruka snapped to himself.  
>The door opened suddenly, the professor came in and they all returned to their seats in silence."Today I want to introduce a new student," He began the teacher "is a very talented girl, because she was already an established musician, I'm sure his presence will add luster to our institution and I hope that all of you to set it to do your best to set it as soon as possible. Next Miss Kaiou. "She took a few steps inside the classroom, leaving everyone breathless, it was really beautiful, with aquamarine-colored wavy hair that fell over her shoulders and big blue eyes like sapphires, her face was so gentle and so graceful gait seemed like a real princess. Even Haruka I was impressed, but there was something about her that was wrong, very much resembled the girl of his dreams. "Hello everyone, my name is Michiru Kaiou, I'm happy to be your new companion. "Ooh damn it! They were all spellbound, barely deglutivano boys and some girls were livid with envy. "Please sit down there can instill Miss Kaiou, there is a desk next to Tenou free, but I warn you not give him too much rope they all say it's a big payboy!" He said the teacher deliberately softly, but there was still a loud laugh that broke a little 'tension. Michiru sat at his desk and looked at Haruka with a slight embarrassment, "Hello" - said with a sheepish smile. "Hello" said the blonde with apparent nonchalance. Michiru seemed to be a little 'disappointed by his departure, then everyone is focused on the lesson.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, the next I'll be faster. This isChapter 2, I hope you enjoy it.

Declaration: I do not own the rights to SailorMoon.

Chapter 2.

In the days following Michiru had studied the behavior of Haruka, she was always unfriendly to him, as soon as he finished his lesson, fled like the wind and even when crossed in the corridors and she tried her look with a smile, Haruka turned his gaze as if to ignore it. _"I do not understand why look all the way to avoid me,"_ thought Michiru. She stopped several times on the sidelines of the athletics track to watch her running, her face looked tense as he warmed before the race. _"I have to admit that his face is so beautiful. Looks like an angel,"_ she found herself thinking. He started doing some sketches on his album, he tried to capture the beauty of those features , the depth of those eyes. But Haruka was moving so fast, it was difficult to stop your image. _"She's like the wind,"_ thought Michiru.  
>While Haruka continued to stare deep in thought, a familiar voice brought her back to reality "Then you were also transfixed by the allure of the great Tenou!" Grey was her friend Elsa, a beautiful brunette who had moved recently from the United States, she practiced athletics, she and Michiru were both new at school and felt they were seen as freaks, one day found themselves sitting at the same table to table and Elsa began to joke with her about this, was very nice and had become good friends. Michiru became flushed and looked down "What do you Elsa! I was just curious to see the race!" replied angrily. "And when the beautiful violinist interested in athletics? I watched for a while 'and you have not removed his eyes off her even for a moment. You see that you like!"<br>Michiru blushed again. "Elsa, I ask you something?" asked a little 'clumsy,' What you want darling! " the friend replied, "Well I was wondering if you could introduce us after the race." Elsa nodded with a big smile, "Of Course!", then rushed down to the blocks because they were calling.  
>Haruka was nervous, he knew that Elsa was a tough opponent, it would be pissed as hell lose.<br>The starter called the start, then there was the shot that gave the start signal, Haruka was immediately started strong, but he felt the presence behind him came nearer and yet a few more meters and would be matched, _"Damn it's fast!"_ Haruka thought, _"No, I can not lose, I am the wind!"_ With an effort he made a step forward and cut to the finish line first. The girls in the stands screaming and applauded , Elsa was a bit 'disappointed but approached Haruka to reach out for him. Haruka shook it and then turned to go and put on the suit. "Tenou wait!" Elsa was back behind her she saw a figure he knew. "I want to introduce my friend, she is a really good artist, you know? But perhaps you already know is called Kaiou Michiru." Michiru stepped forward with a smile."Damn it sounds even sweaty, you seem to have won without effort!" The blonde seemed annoyed "What do you want from me?" he said dryly. "I would like you to do as a model for a painting of mine , what do you think?" Haruka lowered his eyes for a moment, damn just could not look into those blue eyes, almost frightened her. "I do not care this kind of thing," he said contemptuously. Then he turned the bag over his shoulders and walked away. Elsa saw the disappointment on his face Michiru. "Do not be upset. I'm sure you'll have another chance," he said. But Michiru seemed unconvinced.  
>Haruka had terrible dreams that night, he dreamed that the warrior begging her to accept his fate, then dreamed Michiru, her sapphire eyes that looked and overlapped with those of vision, awoke, dripping sweat, threw her pajamas on the floor, put racing overalls and a few minutes later he was on his bike, running to the coast, "You can not cage the wind, can not be my fate!"<br>They spent a few days, Michiru seemed to have given up on her, now greeted coldly, not looking over his eyes and seemed to ignore her in the one hand Haruka felt relieved by this sudden change, but the other was sad, he remembered his smile the first day that had greeted her and a little 'was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. For the next chapters I will try to be faster. **

**Statement: As usual I do not own the rights toSailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi are **

That night he wore a tux, was very satisfied with her appearance in the ladies room if you eat it with eyes, even shamelessly in front of their husbands, Haruka was very charming, She was sitting at a table in the front row sipping a glass of red wine, of course by his appearance the waiter would have never imagined that it was minor and had served without delay. Its sponsors had organized a charity event aboard a cruise ship docked at the port, had also planned a concert, she performed a very promising young violinist, his name was Michiru Kaoiu. Haruka still wondered why he had agreed to go, he could always camp instill an excuse, but she wanted to see her, she needed to see her.  
>Michiru took the stage, wearing a white dress looking good which made it stand out even more than her hair, aquamarine and blue eyes, "It looks like a mermaid" Haruka thought.<br>When the bow touched the strings of a violin sweet music filled the whole room, the music grew deeper and more poignant, all of them were captured, "It 's very sad," thought the blonde "seems to reflect his mood."  
>Michiru's spirit, nobody had ever entered so deeply to be able to see what was hiding inside. Apparently his life was perfect, she was perfect. His parents were both of famous musicians, Michiru saw them infrequently, quai were always on tour abroad, his family was very rich indeed, they lived in a large villa near the sea, too big for a girl who was almost always alone, his only friends were the canvases on which he painted, his violin and the sea, of course, that was his element. From an early age his parents insisted that they had learned to play an instrument, when he was 6 years old, her mother had given her a real Stradivary, priceless, "Treat it with care" he had said "And he will repay," Never were words true, because what later became his best friend, his only friend. Vented in him all his desires, anger, frustration, her whole world was flooded out only through the notes of his violin. She thought that in fact had been told not to recognize that all that talent, the music for her was more of his desire to speak, to shout to the world how his life was not perfect, because he felt lonely and unloved.<br>The concert was over, everyone in the room clapped their hands met by the splendid performance, Michiru Haruka saw it got up and left his place.  
>Haruka was coming down the stairs when he stopped to look at a painting in front of her, was a scene that had already seen one of his nightmares, were images of a catastrophe. "The end of the world" bore a plate inside the painting "The "<br>He turned, Michiru sat on the steps, then continued to stare at the painting "I wonder how a girl from the soul so delicate could have these kinds of fantasies", "Not a fantasy, is a clear vision in my mind and soon if not we accept our fate might come true! ", " My destiny is to run!" Haruka gave her shoulders and walked away.  
>That night, Michiru could not sleep, "Who am I to shatter his dreams? Who am I to upset his life? If she accepts her fate I will not force it!"<br>The decision was taken, he knew what he would do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Statement: As usual I do not own the rights toSailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi are**

Chapter 4.

The session had just ended, Haruka had entertained a few minutes with his fans to sign autographs, almost everyone was already gone, the stands were empty and many teams had already left the racetrack. Haruka walked into his garage, it seemed there was no one, when he saw one of the mechanics on the ground begging for help, the blond racer approached the man with a flash of light when it disappeared and in its place appeared a monster, he Harukajumped back grabbing a metal tool ready to defend themselves "What the hell is going on!", "What are you a demon?"  
>It should have been terrified, however, decided to attack the thing to face, when I again saw the vision of man within the monster who asked for help, that moment of hesitation was fatal, the monster threw an air shock that banged on the ground, when he thought that by now it was all lost a blinding light shone out from nowhere in front of you and the glow appeared a golden scepter that was floating in midair. When Haruka's hand was about to grab a voice stopped and the scepter fell to the ground "No, do not do it! Or your life will change forever!" He turned and opened her eyes could not believe what I saw was the girl of his dream-haired warrior water that had so often disturbed his nights, but it was Michiru, she was sure . Taking advantage of the unguarded moment the demon attacked again, this time with more force, Haruka was raised but was incapatce to react, paralyzed with astonishment of the former vision, then he was back to earth with a thud, a weight on top of her, Michiru had that had a shield with his body, the warrior of the sea got up with difficulty, it seemed that she had injured her arm, raised his scepter and shouted "Deep Submerge!" a cascade of water rose from the ground and struck the demon like a wave. "No. You're crazy" Haruka shouted "He was a man might kill him!" The monster disappeared instantly upon contact with water that is vaporized under the astonished gaze of Haruka. Then he saw the boy reappeared there where he first saw it. "I know I could kill him," said Michiru collapsed to the ground exhausted, "I know that sooner or later it would happen, but it is inevitable to save the fate of humanity." Haruka had approached the boy, "Quiet is still alive, it breathes." Then he ran towards Michiru and gently took resting head on her knees, he examined his wound, had deep cuts in the arm. "Why did you do that?" Haruka said angrily, "Why have you risked your life for me, if I hurt so badly you will not be able to play the violin!" Michiru's eyes welled up with tears "I'm glad I met Haruka, I followed you from the first moment I saw you in my dreams, I was happy not to be alone, to share this burden with a companion, another warrior he would share with me the struggle, the search for talismans. But then I saw your eyes cold, rejection and fear in your eyes and then I realized it was not fair to involve you in all this, you did not want. But I could afford it would do you harm, I would not have never forgiven him! " Haruka was shocked by those words, how could she be so blind, how could he be so selfish, only now the visions had become clear in his mind, something inside of her had been awakened, something that kept dormant for some time. He picked up his scepter from the earth "If this is my destiny, I will take it" He looked at Michiru, this time not be afraid to dive into the immensity of those eyes as deep as the sea "You must promise me one thing now, if I will be your companion If our destiny is to have been chosen to save this world, you have to promise not to ever put at risk your life to save mine, whatever happens to one of us must restre in life to accomplish the mission. A any cost. You must promise ! " Michiru nodded staring eyes emerald green "I promise Uranus! But you also make me a promise, when this is over, remember that there's a girl in your school who is dying to take a ride on the coast in your sports car! "Haruka smiled, Michiru's heart is warmed, it was the first time he smiled.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Statement: As usual I do not own the rights toSailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi are**

Chapter 5.

He was watching yet another Formula 1 race when he decided enough was enough, he turned off the TV and leaned back with his head buried in the back of the sofa. It had been a little over two months since she moved into a new apartment with Michiru. She had insisted on the necessity of living together, first of all they needed to speak calmly explain why Michiru was good the whole story of the talismans, the search for the Messiah and the importance of their mission, then if they wanted to be stronger in battle had to learn to know each other better and will not last if a demon had attacked was better for them to stay together and be easily accessible to each other. Of course that occupied the room in the hostel Haruka made available for students outside the school site was not the greatest and she agreed to move into Michiru, skyscraper located in one of the most exclusive residential districts in Tokyo.  
>The first impact with the new reality was strange for Haruka, as she was accustomed to being alone and not having to give any account of his movements, the early warning Michiru played hard every time he left, but when then fell to home and found her busy in the kitchen preparing dinner or on the couch waiting for her always with that smile of his, so every lovely, Haruka could not help but feel happy about the warm feeling he felt in seeing her, had never had anyone to his side in life, none that he was on his side, no one would listen when he wants to talk and especially anyone who was waiting at home.<br>For its part, Michiru was beaming for the new situation, she had spent so many years in solitude that does not seem real to share his days with someone, when they lived together Haruka was changed, was different, the first day was very shy , is often closed in his room and seemed to want to avoid, but Michiru did everything to make her feel at ease and slowly the ice broke and Haruka pulled out of the sides of his character that Michiru had not expected, could be very funny and irriverete, its double meaning jokes made her embarrassed but then both burst into laughter to tears, Haruka was beautiful when she laughed, her face lit up and the Michiru could not help but look at her entranced.  
>They had also started going out together, Michiru forced her to grueling hours and hours of shopping malls, or long walks in the park or downtown to window shop, Haruka snorted and grumbled but accepted more willingly to accompany her, was very caring with her, she would not leave her alone if the demons had attacked as they walked together and often took her hand or an arm around his shoulders rested, Michiru was very flattered by this attitude not to mention the fact that many mistook them for an engaged couple and the women looked with envy at these times he felt very proud of "his" Ruka and clung to his arm , looking at her with a satisfied smile on his face that made her blush every time her blonde friend.<br>Michiru dived on the couch beside her, by distracting thoughts , Haruka then pretended to ignore the beauty of aquamarine began to ruffle his hair "Hey Haruka-chan are you there? Or should I call you back NASA for the planet Earth!" Haruka again feigned indifference, then suddenly grabbed Michiru on her hips pulling her down on the couch and started tickling her savagely "Now I'll show you if there are bad naughty!" "Enough, I beg, I give up!" Michiru protested with tears and laughter. Haruka paused a moment and realized he was astride Michiru stopped and held her wrists above her head, their faces were so close he could feel the hot breath and a bit 'breathless on her friend's nose, _"How did you Michiru beautiful, you're so beautiful it makes me look bad for your heart! _" first thought to loosen the grip and pull himself up with a slight embarrassment. The other pulled himself together and tried with a little 'hard work to regain his usual demeanor. Haruka was amused by the situation, had noticed the embarrassment of Michiru and decided to tease her a little ', approached her putting a hand under her mind and asked gently, "Then how can I be useful for my princess?" Michiru withdrew angrily "Tenou stop making a fool with me, you know that does not work, your playboy tactics Grub use them to flirt with the girls!" "Oh," Haruka laughed "I see that here is someone who has been stung! You're not jealous darling, you know you're the only woman in my life!" concluded in a tone somewhat dramatic. Michiru blushed violently "Haruka Damn you are a stupid!" The words stopped for his mouth, the siren of the sea was not used to swear, was not part of etiquette that were administered as a child, turned and went into the kitchen to make tea. "I know that this time you've done it Tenou" Haruka ran into the kitchen, her friend had his back to fiddling with the stove, approached her and put his arm around the waist with his arms gently, then gave her a little kiss on the cheek " Excuse me? I exaggerated excuse Michi-chan! "  
>Michiru did not look back, the blonde's arms gently away from her body, her heart beat wildly in his chest, he was afraid that Haruka could hear him, he could not show his face now, he knew that it would be read in his face that he was burning. "Ok, ok this time steps." She finished preparing the tea and turned to give a cup to Haruka who was sitting at the table "Then what would you do tonight, princess?" The last days were intense, exhausting, had had several attacks, there had been battles both of which still bore the bruises on the body, now it seemed that the waters had subsided and they really need some moments of leisure. Michiru sat at the table sipping his tea "So, first you take me out to dinner at the Italian restaurant that makes those delicious spaghetti", "Okay" Haruka nodded, "Then we could go for a stroll downtown, I want to stand in the crowd tonight, lights, windows, stores "," Okay", he nodded with an expression still a bit 'worried, " Then we could go to that ice cream cones that makes those huge ", " Okay " Haruka was getting worried, "And finally we take a walk in the park to relax a bit.'", "Okay, that's all?", The face of the blonde talking to herself, "Well, if you still have a couple of ideas to offer you ...", "No, I would say that it is enough to go take a shower, see you later!" Haruka ran away with his usual speed. "<em>Revenge is done!<em>" Michiru thought with an evil grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Statement: As usual I do not own the rights toSailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi are**

Chapter 6.

An hour later Haruka stood leaning against the jamb of the kitchen, put there just to get ready, a quick shower, had dried the hair was combed a bit 'with her hands and she was wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans Wide-cut men, boots and leather biker jacket. Michiru had not set foot outside her door, "Ugh" snorted "But what we put women get ready!" was a statement that sounded a little 'ironic given that she was, but for her it was natural to think like a man especially in certain situations.  
>Ten more minutes of waiting and then finally Michiru opened the door, wearing a denim miniskirt, a rather low-cut sleeveless white blouse that clung to her perfect body, heels and a handbag that kept hanging on the wrist. Haruka opened her mouth, was not the first time she saw Michiru be nice to go out with her, but tonight was so sexy!<br>He walked over to her blonde friend and handed her a leather jacket with a short, "Please help me to put it?" He turned into the hair stand up with both hands finding the back of his head , her perfume was intoxicating, a trickle of sweat down the front of Haruka, _"Her skin must be incredibly smooth, I'd touch her neck with his lips"_ . He helped her wearing the jacket, then offered her his arm, "Haruka are you okay? It seems like you're sweating, but not hot!" Michiru showed off all his innocent air, Haruka knew that he was causing.  
>The dinner was pretty funny, Haruka had not done anything but make ironic comments on all those who were seated in the restaurant, imagining their dialogue or their professions, and then he teased Michiru for the disproportionate amount of spaghetti that was able to eating compared to his physique. Michiru laughed all night and then had to go out for ice cream and they had eaten their way to walk through the crowds of the big city as a loving couple. Michiru at some point he stopped to offer your handkerchief to Haruka "Haru-chan you're worse than a child, you face all covered with ice cream!" They both laughed then the blonde rubbed the handkerchief to wipe his face "That's better?", "Not yet" Michiru answered, then leaned forward and put his hands on the cheeks of Haruka to bring his face closer "You still a little spot here. " he said softly resting his lips on the tip of his nose slightly protruding tongue to lick the ice cream. "Then one here" now turned his face up to kiss her on the left cheekbone and then repeated the operation on the right. Haruka felt her skin ignite on contact with the language of Michiru. The beauty of the sea took his hands away from the face of her blonde friend and walked on as if nothing had happened, Haruka went out of his trance and reached it after a few steps, put his arm around Michiru hugging if "Then Let's go to the park, right? " Michiru nodded surrounding Haruka's back with his arm clasping her more.<br>They walked for a while 'in the park surrounded by couples who kissed and exchanged effusions. Then came on a wooden bridge in front of a pond, in a rather secluded, Michiru leaned on the railing, his eyes lost in the reflection of that water so calm, he felt the warmth of the body on the back of Haruka, the two armssurrounded, surrounded Haruka's face in her hair. "As Michiru smell your hair, seems to feel the ocean breeze" The siren of the sea turned and buried his face in his chest, leaving Haruka wrapped his embrace, she felt so safe in those strong arms, had never been so happy in his life, had never felt so protected and loved. Haruka's embrace relaxed a moment, bowed his head and kissed her lips, a kiss, sweet, romantic, which lasted a few seconds. Both looked into his eyes, unable to utter a word, but perhaps there was no need to talk, had always been so in the bottom two of them had only a glance to understand the feelings of others. Haruka gently stroked the hair of his princess then took his cheek with her hand and gently pulled back to whether to kiss her again, this time with more passion, kissing Michiru replied to opening up the lips, Haruka was sinking ever lips against her, penetrating with his tongue to explore all corners of the mouth of the woman he loved, after a minute it seemed the long blonde ex panting slightly, "I think it's late, we should go home, do not you think?" Michiru nodded again pressing against his side and embraced the machine is started.  
>On the way back neither spoke, Haruka put on a bit 'of music to ease the silence, parked the car in the garage condominium where they entered the elevator. When they closed the doors Michiru went to his blonde girlfriend and threw her arms around him, Haruka did not miss that invitation and began to kiss her with a passion that grew more and more to meet their bodies, taken from the heat Haruka Michiru pushed against the wall of the lift, the leg in the midst of his mistress, lifted a leg still pushing against the glass wall, his hands slipped under her skirt, shirt clung to Michiru Haruka trying to unbutton his shirt , languages is intertwined with the heat increasing, then the doors were opened to the plane arrived. They divided their bodies barely panting, Haruka Michiru took her hand and led her inside the house, as soon as the door closed behind them, the girl aquamarine clasped his arms over the shoulders of her lover, Haruka took off his jacket and then pulled to Michiru, put his mouth on my neck and began kissing her as his hands ran down to explore the body of his beloved mermaid. Michiru broke away for a moment the disappointment of Haruka. "Come into my room" he said, this time she was to take the blonde's hand and lead her on her bed. Haruka undressed, threw the clothes on the floor and sat on the bed, Michiru was standing before her, unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it down, same with the skirt, undid her bra and pulled away too June panties, her statuesque body, her white skin were illuminated by the moonlight through the window, once again Haruka gasped. Michiru crouched over her clutching her legs against his sides. Haruka's hands caressing her breasts and her lips lingered on her neck and chest causing him little shivers of pleasure, then put down his lover, Haruka Michiru felt the warmth of his body, the hands that wove their hair blonde , Haruka's fingers had made his way through his legs and gently stroked her private parts, lips lingered with little kisses on the neck and fell down between the breasts, her nipples began to nibble and suck them gently feeling them under the turgid language. "Hauka" Michiru sighed. His mistress blonde continued to fall on his body, kissing and licking the abdomen around the navel and back down the crotch, settled down with his head between his legs and began to give her small Michiru kissing the inside thigh. "Haruka make me so mad!" sighed the girl aquamarine. "That 's what I want honey!" chuckled the racer again focusing on his "work". Michiru Haruka felt the wet tongue that was caressing the clitoris, the thrills of pleasure shook, he began to pant louder and sank his hands through his hair short of his mistress, when she reached the peak of the relaxed pleasure of looking back return your breathing to normal. Haruka stood up and sat beside her, Michiru turned and began to stroke her face and kiss her gently at first, then went deeper with his tongue , licking and biting the lips of the blonde, moved his hands on the body tense and muscled his lover focusing on her breasts and then down into the private parts, this time it was the turn of Haruka panting and quivering with pleasure.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So we are at the end. I hope you enjoyed my story. I apologize again for errors in translation. Thanks to all.

**Statement: As usual I do not own the rights toSailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi are**

Chapter 7.

They kept it overnight, after every orgasm they stopped to pamper yourself and then again pushed overwhelmed by the passion that began again to make love. At dawn they fell asleep at last fulfilled tight in a warm embrace.  
>The sun filtered through the tax parted violently hitting Haruka's eyes sleepily. He covered his face with his hand to obscure the damn ray of light that had caused her awakening, she felt the warmth of the body of Michiru on her side, a mass of matted hair that fell loose on his chest. He pushed her gently from her lover who had a small rebellion, "What time is it?" asked a sleepy voice, Haruka stared at the bedside clock which marked 12.00, "Honey I think it's almost lunch time!" Michiru stood up looking a bit 'disbelief, "We sleep so much?" the blonde blue eyes looked into his lover once again enjoying their beauty and replied with a mischievous smile, "I would not say that we slept much tonight!", the answer was a pillow in his face and looked embarrassed but at the same enjoyed his time siren.<br>Haruka in response jumped on her and began to tickle her, Michiru tried to rebel but his companion was much stronger, grabbed her wrists and held her arms locked on the head, then stood still lost in the eyes of his beloved "Do you remember? Last night we played this game, now I can tell you ... I was dying to kiss you but then I stopped because I was afraid of your reaction" ,broke up the narrow wrists and hands intertwined, "I hope that this time is not gonna take you back, I could not wait to taste your lips and there's been so bad."  
>Their lips met and merged into sweet kiss, "I love you Michiru, I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you, but I was so blind, I promise that from now on will not go a day without me me show you my love ", " You've always shown your love, you did not need words to feel safe and loved with you ", " I love you, you're my princess of the sea, I will love and protect you forever ", " Ruka-chan I love you too, can not imagine how. But now you must keep your promise", the look of Haruka was puzzled, then kissed his princess again and broke into a smile.<br>The yellow convertible traveling along curves gently along the coast, the wind blowing on the face of the woman at the head and ruffled his hair aquamarine of the girl at his side, bringing with them the smell of the sea. Haruka Michiru shook hands with "Are you happy?", "What?", "I asked you if you're happy?", "Of course I am!", "And now where are we going?", "Everywhere, it is important we are together! "," Yes, we'll be together forever! "  
>It had been 1000 years since the Prince and Princess of Uranus, Neptune had separated to meet their fate, they were left with a promise, one day when you would wake up in another life they would have searched for and when they would were back together then nobody, not even a cruel fate would have separated.<p> 


End file.
